


learn to surrender

by xdarlingnickyx (Sonny)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Comment Fic, Drama, First Time, Hurt & Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/xdarlingnickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen, an Omega, has lived his whole life on Lejos Sound, but with the dissolve of his relationship with Jeffrey, his mated Alpha, he's being shipped off to the Mainland...Jared, a young Alpha Jeffrey brought to The Sound to mentor into his pack status, has a few words to say about that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> from **take_the_knot comment fic meme – Prompt - Omega!Jensen, Alpha!Jared, reverse knotting and regular knotting** (Anonymous) Reverse knotting, Jensen’s hole just won’t let Jared go even after Jared's knot has deflated it still milks him more. It milks him for all he is worth and still keeps him attached once it’s done. Would love some emotional intimacy with this prompt too. Maybe some sweet dirty talk.
> 
>  **** warnings [ kinks ]** :** reverse knotting/regular knotting ; fingering ; raw/bareback sex ; light bondage [ ankle cuff w/long cord-removed ] ; dirty talk ; masturbation/handjob

“ ** _I want him._** ”

Jeffrey Dean Morgan looks up from what he's writing, on a white legal pad, on his desk surface, long-hand, to catch sight of Jared—his new, young Alpha protégé—fast-pace walking to the two huge windows overlooking the view of the docks.

“...you _heard_ me.” Jared crosses his arms over his massive heaving chest, more determined now than ever to get his point across. “You said you were disappointed that I had come here without a mate, and that I haven't been able to find one by now. So, if **_you_** don't want him...” He turns from the window pane, though he keeps wanting to check back down to where the man in question stands in the middle of the yard, looking out at the wide expanse of water. “...then **_I'll_** take him off your hands.”

Elbows on the desk edge, Jeffrey tangles his fingers to bend them together, bringing the bond to his bearded face as he stares over at Jared. “That's not how this works, ** _son_**. You're not in my pack...”

“...an' now...you've made damn sure Jensen isn't either.” Jared bites back with the lift of his chin as he stomps over to one of the two chairs flanking the huge desk in the office.

Jeffrey shoots back into his high-back rolling chair in slight offense to the volume of the young Alpha's tone. He has to remember he's doing this as a favor to his friend. Jared isn't an Alpha under his wing, inside his pack, nor is he a true 'family' member that Jeffrey has biological ties to. It keeps him from snapping back at Jared. “Curb the attitude. Jensen is _still_ in my pack, he's just...being moved to a different house.”

“yeah...” Jared snorts out a rough laugh. “...on the Mainland.” He shakes his head as he grips tight to both ends of the chair's armrests. “This is his _home_ , Jeff...how can you be so cold, kicking him off The Sound like this?”

Jeffrey crosses a leg over his knee, leaning an elbow on the armrest at his left, holding back frustrations. He wonders if Jensen has done or said anything to cause Jared's passionate response to him. “He understands why this move has to take place. If any of the new pack catch wind of what goes on—well, what _doesn't_ go on between us...they'll think they can have the same thing too.”

“Then why are you punishing _him_? None of this situation is _his_ fault.”

“I'm not—” Jeffrey works his mouth to purse, biting the inside of his cheek to calm down. “...this _isn't_ a punishment. He'll just move into the house I have on the Mainland and he'll be given a small allowance to live out his life quite comfortably. **_He_** agreed to it. It's what **_he_** wants.”

Jared doesn't trust in that reply, shaking his head in disagreement. “Why don't you let him go? Let him find another pack...or at least another mate—an Alpha that can tolerate him.”

Jeffrey stares intensely toward Jared, unwavering his gaze. “This is what we both want. This has already been decided.” He's taking an offense because it's like Jared assumes there's actually an Alpha around who can deal with Jensen the way he has to be dealt with.

“...yeah? Well...” Jared sits forward, pushing out of the chair to stand tall. “...I call ' _bullshit_ '.”

“I'm sorry you feel that way.”

Jared sighs with the sad shake of his head, then turns to wander back toward the door. He opens one side, pausing as he stands holding the knob in his left hand. “Even if _you_ don't want him, _someone else_ does...” Jared tilts his head, one eyebrow raises to quirk one side of his mouth in confidence. “...by the way, that ' _someone_ ', is **_me_**...”

==&&==&&==&&==

Jensen is making a nice pathway from his last suitcase on the bed to the tallest dresser in his bedroom. He had never packed a suitcase with an audience before—hell, he'd never packed a suitcase— _ever_ , until this week. This is the first time in twenty-eight years he'll be leaving Lejos Sound for good.

If he had been alone, Jensen would've been chatting to himself under breath. But with Jared seated, slumped in his favorite wingback chair in Jensen's bedroom—the one that always catches all clean and dirty clothing—Jensen feels hyper-self conscious and very nervous, and that's just walking back and forth in that bit of space between bed and dresser.

“ _...don't go..._ ” Jared repeats the same phrase he's been interjecting into any moment of silence that floats in the air between them.

Jensen smiles, letting out a soft snicker. “I'm not leaving 'til Friday.” He starts taking out some clothes to find room for one shirt he doesn't want to wrinkle. “You have plenty of time to say ' _goodbye_ '.” Jensen ventures back to the dresser, reopening the drawer he had closed to dig around for similar items to fold together. He talks as he does the action, not paying attention to Jared in the room, when he knows he should. “We can hang out...have a bar-b-que, or two...shoot some hoops—”

The drawer Jensen had been in shuts with a loud slam. A large hand attached to a massive forearm slides across the sleek wooden front-face, preventing Jensen from re-opening the drawer. Jensen really should be more aware of the young Alpha; he might be huge and willowy, but he's spry and has a swiftness that allows him to shoot across the room in seconds flat. Jared also tends to not care one iota of invading personal space or breathing down on someone he towers over.

“I don't care 'bout the rest of the week, Jen.” Jared leans over to attempt to catch that warm green gaze. “I mean... ** _Don't.Go—Period_**. At all.” He nods his head on a solid bounce.

Jensen looks down, his eyes zeroing in on the veins and intricate muscles flexing in the arm, then onto the dark hairs flowing in one direction to show body hairs he's been tempted to touch, to pet gently. “It's been decided...” He dips his head further, folding what's in his hands. “...an' I'm _okay_ with it.” Jensen says this with such a plastic smile on his face, hoping his real feelings aren't discovered.

“ _...bullshit..._ ” Thats becoming Jared's favorite word to use over the last few hours of learning Jensen's fate.

“...oh-kayyy...I'm _going to be_ okay with it.” Jensen tries again with better wording that doesn't make Jared roll his eyes, like he knows how Jensen really feels.

Jared snorts out a harsh laugh, crossing his arms to tuck hands under his biceps. “...eh, no-ah...try again.” He's not convinced Jensen is even aware of how his face looks when he says that he's “okay” with the decision made.

“...all right...I am _making an effort to be_ okay with it.”

“—even though it's breaking your heart?”

Jensen closes his eyes, releasing a soft smile at the mention of how he truly _does_ feel about this decision. Leave it to Jared to get right down to the nitty-gritty. “...The Sound has been my home—my haven...my only world for 28yrs...” He opens his eyes to glance out his window toward the backyard where he can see the edge of the river bed, then the fast-flowing river. “...my parents always wanted me to get out, see the world on my own. I don't think they wanted me to stay here as long as I have.”

“Trust me.” Jared sniffs out a light snicker, then follows where Jensen is looking out the window. “I've been out there. Nothin' much to see.” He turns back to look down, his shoe-tip kicking at the flooring. “Stay here. Stay with...” Jared almost slips and says “me”.

“Jeff's right.” Jensen lets out a deep sigh, twisting away from the view. “If any of the new pack see the way I live here...” His hand motions around his own bedroom, separate from his Alpha's room. “...there would be jealousy and fighting. Bad enough they'll want Jeff's attention at one time.” He shakes his head at the hilarity that is soon to arrive in his childhood home. “It's better that I leave.” Jensen doesn't want to be here to watch his good memories be tainted by young Betas and Omegas who don't appreciate life or respect their elders, even if they are only four or five years younger than him. He swivels, trying to step away, but Jared's huge grip of a hand latches onto his arm. “ _...lemme go, jay..._ ” Jensen softens his tone, turning his head away in shame.

“...look me in the eyes, _dammit_...” Jared is weakly shaking Jensen to twist him so they can look directly into one another's eyes. He keeps tilting his head as he speaks, “...tell me _this_ is what you want an'...I'll _allow_ you to continue packing...”

Jensen is caught between wanting to groan in agony, just slipping into those strong arms and letting everything go...or pushing the big, goofy kid away from him so he can turn around and laugh his ass off. It's almost cute how “Alpha” Jared is with him and yet it doesn't rub Jensen the wrong way like it does when Jeff, and every other Alpha he comes in contact with, try to play their pack status role. “ _...jus' lemme go..._ ” It's beginning to sound like he's whining. “...this is my last bag before the boat arrives at 5.” Jensen has to use the dresser to stop himself from falling as Jared release him too roughly.

Jared widens his eyes in shock. It's making him fearful he has no control over this situation and he can't change a thing. Is Jensen leaving on the boat today?...and coming back, but leaving again on Friday? He doesn't quite understand why bags have to be packed by 5pm. Jared wipes his sweating palms on his jeans, his gaze darting from the closed door to the packed suitcase. “What happens at 5?” He's pretty sure it's obvious he's breathing heavy because his heart feels like it's going to beat right out of his chest...and it kind of hurts.

Jensen stands still where he is, his brow wrinkling in perplexity at the sudden look of panic on Jared's face and body. “...the boat to the Mainland is picking up a majority of my things, so I won't have a bunch of shit to carry with me on my last trip off the island...” He notices that the hand Jared has placed on his chest slides up to soothe over his swallowing throat; the Alpha closes his eyes to calm himself down before he has a freakout. It's a rather endearing moment that gets sidelined by Jared's own change in personality.

“...wrong...” Jared walks over to the door, locks the mechanism, then paces to the bed to dump out every single piece of clothing Jensen had spent an hour packing perfectly. At least he had the decency to pick up the items that fell to the floor off the mattress.

“ _...fuuuck..._ why did you do that?” What hurts is that Jared watched Jensen pack this whole thing and he dumps it out so carelessly with no effort, like he had been thinking of doing this very thing the second he saw the packing start.

“...'cuz...” Jared sighs a hearty stretch of air as he places hands on hips.

“...oh...oh-kayyy...I'll bite...'cuz why?”

“...'cuz...I seem to be the only one here who doesn't see how any of this makes a damn lick of sense. Not from where I'm standing. An'...'cuz...I've always gotten what I want—always gotten my way in everything...” Jared isn't used to feeling so powerless and not-in-control. “...thought I had the perfect life laid out in front of me...couldn't want for more, an' then...” He flitters a hand toward Jensen, slapping the arm against his thigh.

“ _...what_?”

“ ** _...you..._** ”

“ _...jesus..._ ”

“—but not jus' you. It's this... _life_.” Jared tries to encapsulate the whole house and Lejos Sound into his words. “...this _family home_. This... _island_...” And... _Jensen_...everything always turns around and ventures back to Jensen, no matter where he starts from. “I had this ideal to pack life...how an Alpha's role would be an'...” Jared shakes his head in slight bewilderment at how much has changed about himself since arriving at Jensen's home; it will always be Jensen's home to Jared, not Jeffrey's. “—I'm completely blown away by how much fuller and richer my world can be if you were a part of it...as my mate...”

“...you...” Jensen actually chokes on a breath as it feels like Jared's words stole it from him. He swallows to begin again, “...don't know what you're sayin'.” Jensen pushes Jared out-of-the-way to pick up the suitcase and try again.

“ _What_? I'm 24, not 14...” Jared spins on one foot to face Jensen. “...and, sorry, man...28 isn't the new 58...” He tucks his fingers, except for his thumbs, into his front pockets. “...age is merely a number.”

“It's not _only_ the age thing. It's everything else about being a mated couple.” Jensen can't bother to look at Jared as he takes a long breath to go on to explain, “I'm used—damaged goods. I thought I had found my mate, but...I'm the one who lacks the drive...the ' _umph_ '...the—” He stops moving as he scratches at his scalp, causing slight disarray to his shorn locks. “—I can't keep denying him his rightful place in my bed. If this pack is to grow and flourish...it's best if I'm no longer in it. Better that I go so Jeff can stop panicking that it truly might be him that has the problem.”

Jared folds his arms over his chest, leaning his left side against the bed post as he closely eyes Jensen, piling clothes on top of the bed. “You think I'm inexperienced...” He narrows his gaze on Jensen, figuring out what the Omega actually considers would be “good for him”. “...that I deserve a pack of _other_ younger and inexperienced...even virginal...20-somethings so we can all trip, fall on our faces and learn from our mistakes together and live in harmony and happily every after?”

Jensen pushes at his suitcase in frustration. “I'm not fertile, Jared...not like I _should_ be. And...I'm not good in bed...the word ' _frigid_ ' comes to mind...” He uses the word because he knows that's what Jeffrey thinks of him; he almost had called Jensen that one night a few months ago when they tried again to have sex and knot. That was when Jensen had decided to stop torturing them both and had moved out of their bedroom.

Jared shuts his lids to take a deep breath. He can hear the sarcasm laced in Jensen's words, and they sound an awful lot like what may have been said to Jensen's face by his own mate. Jared contains his need to go punch Jeffrey in the face. “So you don't start to carry right away...” He shrugs one shoulder and opens his eyes to stare hard at Jensen's face that's shown in profile to him now. “...doesn't make you sterile.”

“I'm Omega. ' _Fertile_ ' should be my middle name.”

“...mmm...mine is Tristan.”

“...niiice...” Jensen lets out a short chuckle as he keeps folding to stack outside the suitcase. “...look, I don't have time to play games. It's _one_ bag with a pile of the last of my shitty clothing. It goes on the boat with the other cases and a few boxes...then you can have from today until Friday at 3pm to dick around with me.”

“I'll lock you in the closet.” Jared says it off-hand, like it means nothing.

“ _Jared..._ ” Jensen shakes his head as he sounds aggravated.

“I'm serious, though...” Jared turns to lean his back on the shape of the bed post; he taps a finger to his chin. “...maybe I'll rethink where to keep you...like tied to my bed or somethin'...” He mumbles out that last portion as if he hopes he didn't say it out-loud what was inside his deep, dark fantasies.

“...why _your_ bed?” Jensen is leaning over the mattress to fold one of his t-shirts precisely. He's been making a pseudo-packed suitcase formation on the top bedspread.

“ _...huh_?”

Jensen laughs as he knows Jared heard him. “Why do you wanna tie me to your bed?”

“...'cuz...”

“ _...oh, jesus..._ ” Jensen lets out a light chuckle, shaking his head at how weird Jared can be. “...not this shit again...Jared—” He clears his throat, making sure he knows what to say to get Jared to understand. “Jay, I...”

“I think I might love you.” Jared bows chin to chest. He hears the catch in Jensen's throat at how stunned he must be as he had been prepared to shoot Jared down. But he bets Jensen never expected Jared to admit _this_. “...you don't have to respond. I jus'...” Jared smooths a hand down his chest, patting his own belly. “I feel like I'm in a time crunch an' watching you pack is making me nauseous.” He twists to sit on the mattress as if he'll faint from wanting to vomit.

“ _...oh, well...uhm..._ ” Jensen doesn't know how to react to those words because Jared looks like he's gone pale then sick with a greenish hue over his skin. He wanders a little closer to Jared, his arm hesitant to reach out and touch: caress the face, cup a cheek, finger-comb through that mane of dark brown hair.

“I've never been close to anybody in my life, including my own family.” Jared keeps his head bowed as he draws up his legs to prop his feet on the edge of the bedframe. He leans his elbows on his thighs. “I thought things were simply in a rough patch between you two. I had no idea it had been on-going since you mated that first time.”

“Complete fluke. Both of us in heat, feeling the attraction...thought it was for life, but—” Jensen rubs a hand over his brow, hand coming down to cup his left hip. He lifts one side of his mouth in an attempt to laugh at himself. “I find it unsettling you may know more about my sex life than I do.”

“I only know _his_ side.” Jared glances up at Jensen from the side of his eyes. “I asked him, he thought he should be honest since I'd be coming out here so often. He painted a rather bleak picture of your relationship that gave me an entirely _different_ view of you. Then I...” He shrugs his shoulders, staring down at the floor.

Jensen's intrigued by Jared's tone. “ _...you learned you didn't have the_ ** _whole_** _story._ ”

Jared nods his head in agreement, then leans in to tilt his head against the bedpost. “My parents thought I'd learn something monumental from Jeff. Like the lead Alpha I don't have in my life.” He stares ahead of him, down to the floor. “But the more I'm here...meeting you, getting to know you, seeing this house, being on The Sound—” Jared closes his eyes, scrunching his face in slight agony as he swipes his hand over one side of his face. “—I have so many feelings now I don't know what to do. But I do know _one_ thing...”

“ _What_?” Jensen folds his arms across his chest, holding onto his sides.

“I _do_ want you.” The second he stepped into Jensen's room, Jared had told him what was said in Jeffrey's office. Now he lifts his gaze to Jensen's face, his eyes not daring to look away.

Jensen shakes his head because Jared doesn't understand that he can't make a grand admission like that to another Alpha, especially one not of his pack. There's really no diplomatic way to ask for another Alpha's mate, either. “Jay, you can't just...”

Jared does comprehend what Jeffrey and Jensen keep wanting to make him understand. He holds up his hands, palms out, as he attempts to explain his offer, “What if I can convince you that I'm _exactly_ the Alpha you need?”

“ _Convince me? How?_ ” The audacity...and the confidence...allows Jensen not to react like he would if this were any other Alpha but Jared.

“How do you think?” Jared snorts out a hard laugh. “What's the _one thing_ making you leave...sending you off to the Mainland?”

“...no, Jared...” Jensen shakes his head, imagining he can cross the floor, right in front of Jared to get to the dresser, and not have Jared try to grab him or attempt to step into his path. “...there's no way I'd even—”

A long jean-clad leg is stretched out to give Jensen cause to stop so he doesn't trip. “You don't cower from my touch.” To prove his point, Jared reaches out to clutch at Jensen's bare arm, sliding his fingers down the forearm and grappling for the dangling fingers. “At all. You _never_ have.” It amazes him, sometimes, what Jensen allows him to get away with.

“...' _touch_ ' isn't the problem, it's the—” Jared's caresses and they way he plays with his fingers, and fingertips, makes Jensen have difficulty talking. “...not being able to stomach the nearness of an Alpha that puts my system in a tailspin, an' not in a good way.” He had realized all too soon how unaffected by Jared's presence, his nearness...his damn potent scent and his warm, radiating heat never gave him an ounce of disgust. It actually made him slightly aroused...like now, with just a mere touch of fingers.

Jared tightens his hand around the shapes of the four fingers, shaking the arm as he pulls back his leg. “What if the problem **_is_** Jeff, but not in the way either of you think?”

“What do you mean?” Jensen furrows his brow in confusion, quickly snatching his hand back to his body to tuck behind his back.

“Maybe the first meeting with you two was only supposed to be a ' _heat fling_ ', and...” Jared can still see Jensen doesn't understand what he means. A “heat fling” is merely a one night stand pack members have that don't lead to mating for life—you just needed to get the horniness out of your system. It's new vocabulary being used for the newer generation of pack. “...maybe both of you jumped at the mating thing, assuming it was real and for life. Like you settled when you could've kept on looking.”

Jensen nods his head in understanding, then tilts to the side almost touching his shoulder. “I've never felt the way I did that night with Jeff for any other Alpha.” He can't even describe what he feels now with Jared near him; hasn't been able to since the damn fool kid had arrived off the boat almost a year ago. “I was always taught that meant the person was to be your true, and forever, mate.” He feels ashamed admitting how gullible, and naïve, he had been.

Jared gives out a soft smile of empathy, showing Jensen he has no need to feel ashamed. “—an' maybe he's just a catalyst to an even bigger picture.”

“ _What_?” Jensen tucks his thumbs into his back pockets, jutting out his hips bones with no idea how attractive he looks in his worn t-shirt and equally worn jeans. Everything drapes off him like he's lost a good amount of weight, but it's really because the clothes don't constrict when he feels this itchy and aroused. Jensen catches how quickly Jared's eyes drop to the section of his crotch. He swallows hard as he swings an arm around to dangle down his front then latches his hand around the forearm to protect himself from a dirty perusal. “I was supposed to spend nearly three years of my life with Jeff, so I could find my one and only?...which I'm assuming you meant to be **_you_**...” Jensen lets out a lighthearted chuckle and he scratches at his stubble.

“Don't laugh at me.” Jared raises his eyes, finding nothing humorous about what he had said.

“ _...nono...I'm sorry_.” Jensen sticks up a hand to defend his nervous habit of laughing when he's afraid of being found out. “It's rude of me to laugh, but seriously...for a spoiled rich Alpha...” He knows Jared's not offended by the call-out, because Jared's used those same words to describe himself when he first arrived to Lejos Sound. “...you sure turned a massive about-face as a sappy romantic.”

“It's _you_.” Jared lifts his chin to gesture to Jensen, then he bounces his head around to point out the other things as well. “It's this... _place_...it's _The Sound_. I discovered, in a very weird way, it's like I'm finally _home_ , though I don't know what that truly means.” He squints his eyes to fall on Jensen near him. “Unless ' _home_ ' is meant to be wherever my mate is...”

“ _...which would be_ ** _you_** _..._ ”  
“ _...which would be_ ** _me_** _..._ ”

They both laugh heartily. Jensen gives a gentle shove to Jared who reaches out for the arm again to pull Jensen close as he stands.

“ _...whoa..._ ” Sometimes Jensen forgets how damn tall Jared is. But the Alpha moves to simply stand there, using his chest wall to intimidate Jensen. “...all right...” Jensen reaches out to pat hands on Jared's upper breastbone. “I'm gonna need you to move back to your chair. I have to re-pack my stuff.”

“No. No, you're not...'cuz you're not going anywhere.” Jared bends a little to then lift to casually fit Jensen over one shoulder. “ _Stupid actions make for drastic measures._ ” He mutters under breath as he strolls to exit, unlocks the door, heading down the hall toward his own bedroom. He passes Jeffrey's office, so he roughly kicks in the door on one side, letting the paneling bounce against the wall.

“ ** _Wha-?! Jared?!_** ” Jeffrey furrows his brow in shock, then confusion as he quickly pushes his chair back to stand behind his desk. “... ** _boy_** , what are you—?”

“Not now, Jeff. Look...scratch what I said before...because _I do love him_.” Jared pats the back of Jensen's dangling leg. “I love him, an' I'm trying to convince him he's _still_ a worthy mate.” He adjusts Jensen on his shoulder, both arms locking around the backs of Jensen's knees. “It might take me a while, but if I can get him to change his feelings about me to where he'll _want_ to be with me—I'm askin' now only **_once_**... _may I have him_?”

“Jared...it's just not—wait, why only _once_?” Jeffrey's not sure if the young Alpha isn't trying to step on his toes and get the better of him.

“...because...” Jared heaves a long sigh as he goes on to explain after a huge intake of air, “...if you don't give me a straight answer, I'm probably going to follow him when he leaves on Friday. An' I'll pursue him in your house, behind your back. We'll have a long-ass illicit affair, that will most likely produce some painfully adorable 'pups'...” He actually pauses to smile broadly as he hears Jensen's snickering behind him. “...an' then...well, we will regretfully have to live our very happily ever after, right under your nose, in our blessed guilt and shame.”

Jeffrey actually stutters out a stilted laugh. He's unsure how to react to such a genuine admission. He wishes Jared luck in it truly _not_ failing and turning around to bite him in the ass when he realizes what Jensen is really like as a mate. “Jen...I'm not—I don't know what—?” Jeffrey puts his hands up in defeat, like he can't _not_ refuse Jared.

Jensen braces his hands on Jared's body as he tries to turn around to look at Jeffrey. “...tell him ' _yes_ '...or ' _no_ ', for fuck's sake...I'm startin' to lose consciousness back here.”

“You sure you want me to...?” Jeffrey had almost felt a bit of sympathy for Jensen, but that smart-ass bark at him made him empathize with Jared even more.

“ _...jesus_ , Jeff...” Jensen loses his balance as he covers a hand over his face. “...make a fuckin' decision. _Yes_ , he can have me...or _no_ , he can't. How hard is this to say?”

Jeffrey blinks over at Jared to see the young Alpha smirk while holding tight to the legs over his chest. “Wipe that smile off your face, **_boy_**. I'm still your elder.”

“Sorry, ** _sir._**..” Jared still won't stop his broad grin from spreading over his face. “...but it's kinda funny how you're—” He finds it hilarious how whipped the older Alpha had become under Jensen's control, just from losing his power struggle in their bedroom.

“ ** _Yes!...god-dammit!_** Do whatever you think you can do to him to ' _convince him_ '...” Jeffrey can't wait to see this happen and fail miserably. “...change his stubborn ways for good.”

“All right, then. Thanks.” Jared gives a brief hive-five of a wave. “I'll see you sometime before 5pm.” He simply means he's going to make sure none of Jensen's bags make it on the boat back to Mainland at five this evening.

“What's at 5?” All Jeffrey can see is the disappointed glare from Jensen as Jared swivels to exit the office.

“...you are a small petty, man, Jeffrey. I hope you rot in hell.” Jensen startles when he feels Jared swat at his backside. “ ** _...hey! Absolutely no rough stuff, Romeo!_** ”

Jeffrey can't help but chuckle and lets out a smaller wave from his side toward Jensen's retreating form.

“ ** _...eat shit an' die, Morgan!..._** ” Jensen braces off Jared's body again to keep calling out to Jeffrey as he turns the corner to head back down the hallway over Jared's shoulder as the door is pulled shut in their wake. “ ** _...you were always a crappy Alpha!_** ”

All Jeffrey hears, after the hard slam of the office door, is another swat to the denim material with a boisterous cry of pain, possibly exaggerated for effect.

“ _...oh, jesus christ..._ ” Jeffrey plops back down in his chair, hand moving to rub at an aching spot between his eyes. “...what have ** _I_** done?” He wishes he could be a fly on that wall in Jared's bedroom, but right now he has some phone calls to make and some rather distressing news to pass on to his staff at his house in the Mainland.

==&&==&&==&&==

 

Jared flips over to rest facedown on the very edge of his mattress. He hasn't been able to sleep because Jensen keeps fidgeting in his own restless sleep—or no sleep. The odd thing is...Jensen is laying on the floor with his own set of pillows and blankets. Jared hasn't been able to leave Jensen's side since locking them in his bedroom to clockwatch until 5pm.

It was well-past five now, and while Jensen had been asleep, Jared had actually “tied” Jensen to his bed—the left bottom bedpost. It was one anklet cuff bracelet that had a long extension cord so Jensen could use the bathroom. Jared had returned to the bedroom, with food and drink, which Jensen adamantly had refused, hating that he had been treated so harshly by an Alpha he had genuinely come to like and care about. By late evening, Jensen had finally started eating and drinking, but now he had refused to join Jared on the huge King-sized bed. He had taken three nice pillows and Jared's favorite comforter that had been on his bed, building himself a “nest” he was hibernating under as Jared stared over at him.

By now, Jensen's scent has lingered long enough to be so potent to Jared that he sees this vigil in his room only ending one way—mating and knotting Jensen. But Jensen hasn't let him near since he locked them away several hours ago; he lost count of those hours. He's been tempted to remove the ankle cuff, but he knows once he does...Jensen will think he's “won” and he'll go right back to his own room to finish packing.

“...Jen... _please_...jus' get up here and get into bed with me. It big enough for both of us.”

“ ** _no!_** I no longer trust you.” To show why, Jensen yanks on the ankle cuff cord.

“c'mon...it's cold down there. I can feel a draft from up here. I don't want you catching a cold.”

“...leave me alone—go back to sleep.” As if to prove his point, Jensen's shape rolls over to face away from Jared.

Jared will admit that attaching Jensen to his bed was a dick Alpha move, but he had been desperate. Only a few hours ago he pinnacled at frustration, because...Jensen won't realize he's only trying to keep him here, in Lejos Sound, in his own childhood home...the only home he's known. He doesn't understand why Jensen is laying down and doing as Jeffrey wishes when he's been struggling for the control he does have, despite the lowering of his Omega status to being near-to-unmated. Jared doesn't understand why the usually strong and opinionated Jensen chooses such a solitary life of forced punishment...in a house that won't be his, in some strange town he's never lived in, so far from home it makes Jared tear-up only thinking about it—how much Jensen's heart must ache.

Jared slides out of bed, sinking to the floor, following the tied cord as stealthily as possible. He stops at the bottom hem of the heavy comforter, tucking under to locate the actual ankle to grasp as he moves to straddle over the shape of Jensen's body beneath the material.

“...not fair, Jared...” Jensen mutters from under the blanket.

“Don't care. If _you_ don't sleep, ** _I_** don't sleep. We may as well share in our mutual misery.” Jared yanks down the hem to find Jensen in a much sadder state of agonized pain than he once thought. He strips the whole comforter away to reveal the way Jensen holds his arm across his stomach and he's almost bent in half. Jensen doesn't look sick or like he's going to bolt for the other side of the room. Jared can sense the intense rush of hormones, feel the radiating heat coming off the Omega's body. He knows what _this_ is; he's not that inexperienced.

“How long—?” Jared wants to know how long Jensen has been secretly harboring these feelings of arousal that look like they border on traumatic if ignored for too long.

Jensen closes his eyes in embarrassment, turning his face away in the pillow. “I'm not—this isn't me in _heat_.”

“Then what the fuck is it? Tell me... ** _now!_** ”

Jensen attempts to crawl away, making a grab for the blanket to hide himself away again. He's ashamed of his baser needs, his natural instincts to want to be knotted by an Alpha—how his body likes to tell him what he wants and needs. “It's the same thing that brought Jeff here....what I did to keep him here with me.”

“ _Keep_ him here? _Jeff_?” Jared is stunned by Jensen's words because Jeffrey seemed capable of not being taken in by a lesser status pack member, especially around their initial mating. He wonders if Jensen had been reading Jeffrey wrong. “Is that what _he_ told you?”

“Pretty much.” Jensen nods his head as he averts his gaze. “I had given him a taste—a sample... _god, did I want him_...an' then I lured him back here to The Sound—to my home.” He lifts his eyes to connect with Jared as he goes on to explain how it had been early on in the relationship; why he had been willing to accept Jeffrey. “I had finally found a good mate. I wanted everything he had to give me an' then I just...” Jensen drops his chin, because this is the part he knows that makes him a tough Omega to deal with. “—I checked out. My mind left, but my body stayed. I stopped wanting him the same way. My system kept rejecting him...sex was emotionally painful, at first, then physically painful until I would, literally, get ill the minute I scented his aroused state.”

“So what.” Jared shrugs like it's nothing that hasn't already been done. “It happens.”

“I _made_ myself no longer want him.”

Jared hates the way it sounds as if Jensen is resigned to shoulder all the blame and guilt. “You didn't _do_ anything. We work on mainly instinct, not on logic or plain thoughts or feelings...and, maybe sometimes we don't get it right. You're not at fault anymore than Jeff is.” He stares down at Jensen. His brow furrowing in concentration. “How long have you been making yourself suffer like this, Jen?” Jared means to ask only about tonight, but he soon learns his question could be interpreted as further back in the past.

Jensen arcs an arm over his face, blocking his eyes. “Ever since you landed on Lejos Sound.” He figures it's better late than never to admit he has been feeling different around Jared than he has any other Alpha in years.

“ ** _Holy christ!_** ” Jared can't help but smile, his body filling with excitement as he squirms around. “ _Seriously_? The minute I landed off the boat or...the second you saw me?”

“What difference does it make?” Jensen sighs as he twists away to bury his face in the pillow, muffling his words as he speaks with eyes shut, “It's the same way I was with Jeff.” He's feeling every bit of what he's saying right now with Jared being near. “I feel the draw—your smells...your varying body temperatures at times of the day...your smiles—” Jensen turns to look over his shoulder at Jared. “Do you know you have several smiles throughout the day...” He rolls back to shut lids, wanting to curl into himself as he mumbles, “...hell, even in one single conversation...then your stupid, _stupid_ face...” Jensen sighs and opens his eyes to find Jared laying right in front of him.

Jared is propped on crossed arms, his legs stretched out as he aligns with Jensen. He dips his head, scratching a thumbnail over scruffy stubble; he's trying to stop a wide smile from spreading. “...an' what about my ' _stupid, stupid face_ '?”

“How sometimes I jus' wanna...” Jensen mashes the flat of his palm over Jared's face to push him away.

Jared laughs, playfully trying to bite at the fingers, but then he just takes the hand in both of his, massaging the palm, then working on the long fingers. “ _mmm..._ what else?” He playfully flutters his lashes at Jensen who rolls his eyes.

“...I dunno.” Jensen shrugs, his eyes watching how seductive Jared seems to be just by touching his hand. He feels the sensations starting to churn in his gut. “Isn't that a good start?”

“ _hmm..._ yeah, I guess. I can admit to noticing you too, when I arrived.” Jared laughs lightly at the sweet memory as he drops his gaze to look at their hands together. “I liked you almost instantly, which went against the image I had of you. Eventually, of _all_ Omegas...” He lifts his head to catch Jensen's widening eyes. “ _What_?”

Jensen wants to understand exactly how Jared's mind works. He's always full of such confidence and...awareness, like he has special powers to see into the future, or he could just be the best bullshitter ever. “You told Jeff you love me. I heard you, even with all the blood rushing to my head.” He slowly pulls his hand out of Jared's grasp to tuck it under his cheek as he looks up at Jared.

Jared flips to lay on his back, keeping his body and head twisted toward Jensen as they talk. “I told him that because I really don't know _what_ I feel.” He bends his left elbow, resting the side of his head on his biceps and forearm. “But the only way for me to find out for sure is to keep you here.” Jared tentatively reaches out to gently touch Jensen's features with the barest of caresses with his fingertips. He's always been fascinated by the striking beauty of this Omega. “So I make him think I already do...” Jared drops his timber, leaning into Jensen's space like he's sharing a secret.

Jensen can't understand why he's allowing Jared this close, to touch him so freely, like they're already mates. “Do you feel _any_ attraction toward me?” It's been weird for Jensen to deny his arousal for so long on the sheer fact he thinks he'll do the same thing to Jared what he did to Jeffrey; Jensen likes Jared too much to hate him or find him disgusting on some level.

“ _...ohgod, yes..._ ” Jared snorts out a chuckle as he blinks slow.

“Swear?” Jensen can hear the blending of assurance and also exasperation. “Even now? After—?” He knows what a difficult mate he can be, and he's proven that tonight to Jared. He wouldn't blame him for not wanting him anymore.

“Yes. I'm not lying.” Jared nods his head adamantly, then he throws a hand up in his defense. “Forgive me for not wanting to steal another Alpha's mate just for a brief moment to see how I feel.” He gives Jensen a side-glance like he should know him better. Jared drops his gaze, his hands picking at the comforter covering Jensen's body from him. “I wanted to—I thought I would have enough time to spend with you...hang out more— _I don't know_.” He shakes his head at his own naivety, then he rolls a bit more on his left side so there's no more than an inch between their bodies. “I'm willing to be patient, to wait it out.”

Jensen watches as Jared reaches out his hand again, but this time to touch his upper chest and collar, where his shirt exposes bare skin. “...would you _really_ take me as your mate just to ' _see_ ' if we're compatible?” He keeps doubting Jared's sincerity, maybe it's because of his age, but he knows it's mostly because he knows he can't trust an Alpha.

“ _uh, yeah..._ ” Jared lets his arm rest on the blanket, his hand still exploring the material of Jensen's shirt. He lifts one side of his mouth in a smirk. “...but I already know we are.”

“ _oh_?” Jensen raises an eyebrow in curiosity. “How do you know?”

Jared shifts to place both elbows down on the floor. He's raised a bit above Jensen's face, staring down at him. “I don't dream. I've never dreamed. But for some reason, I have— _here_...” His eyes look around the room to show that he has been dreaming in this room. “...after I've been with you, during the day, or whenever. I climb into that bed an'...it's like you're still with me...” Jared drops his voice to a near whisper, he feels a little bashful to admit this. “...like you never left my side.”

“ _...god..._ ” Jensen chuckles softly, drawing the comforter up his face. “...you're worse off than I thought.” He drops the hem until only his green eyes peer over the material.

“I like 'em.” Jared nods his head, agreeing with himself, with the emotions they make him feel. “These dreams of you. I like 'em 'cuz they make me feel good—safe and warm...like I've finally found a home.” He isn't quick enough to prevent  
another mash of Jensen's hand in his face. He tries to dodge it, then snatches around the wrist. “I'm being fuckin' serious.” Jared has to admit it doesn't help that he snickers after saying the words.

“I know and that's not like you...” Jensen struggles to get his arm back. Jared's isn't even rough with his grip, it's the sheer fact an Alpha has his hands on him and he's feeling weakened from the contact. “... _lemme go, Jared_...”

Jared slides down to hold the hand, shaking his head. “...not until you agree to stay here with me...be my mate...my Omega...”

“ _...jesus..._ do you know what you're asking?” Jensen snatches his hand back, tucking it safely under the blanket. “Hell...do you realize what you're giving up? You're barely out there looking for mates, searching. Now you wanna saddle yourself with me?” He snorts out a chuckle, but Jared doesn't look remotely like he finds one bit of what he said funny. “ _...damn..._ I get scared when you're _this_ serious...”

“I _want_ you.” Hazel eyes don't move an inch off Jensen's face as he bends his left elbow and rests his head on his left hand. “I think I might even _need_ you...an' I know now, more than ever, that I could certainly fall in love with you.”

Jensen shakes his head in disagreement, pulling the hem up again as he rolls onto his own back, averting his head. “This is just another passing thing. It's not going to last.”

“How do you know?”

Jensen sighs heavy, keeping his face turned away. “I just do.”

“An' what if it does, huh?” Jared shifts over to scrunch a pillow to tuck under his head as he stares at Jensen, wanting him to look over just once. “What if we _actually_ make it work for us?”

“How?” Jensen does move his head, but only to look up at the dark, shadowy ceiling. “How is it possible when _this_ is exactly how I trapped Jeff?”

“ _oh, please._ ” Jared cracks up laughing as he shakes his head, closing his eyes as he rolls onto his back again, staring up at the same ceiling as Jensen does. “Jeff is a big boy Alpha. There has been no ' _trapping_ ' of any kind that compelled him to follow you back here. _jesus..._ ” He twists his head to look at Jensen, folding his hands on his chest. “... ** _I'd_** follow you anywhere, but I know that you _belong_ here an' nowhere else.”

Jensen drags his right arm to hide his face again, unable to withstand how adoringly Jared talks about him...and them. “It'll be a one time good fuck to knot...but after that, it's nothing but aggravations and loneliness to the point where we grow to hate each other.” He clears his throat, feeling a burst of confidence to admit this out loud. “I like you too much to start hating you as well.”

“You're wrong.” Jared shakes his head to disagree with everything Jensen just said...except that last part.

“ _About_?”

“This between us.” Jared throws around his left hand like his wrist is broken, motioning between their bodies. “ _This_ is nothing like you an' Jeff.”

Jensen trades right arm for left, so he can turn his head and look at Jared. “...explain, please.”

Jared flips to brace his body off his left elbow. “...so you left Lejos Sound by boat and reached Mainland to, _what_? Prowl the clubs and bars for a mate?” He smiles as he hears Jensen laugh outright.

“No.” Jensen snorts with the shake of his head, curling his arm more over his face. “I was meeting up with an old friend.”

“Okay, so...” Jared moves to sit upright, about to go on and help Jensen explain the night he met Jeffrey, “...you were away from home, kind of carefree in the city, good times with an old friend...emotions are high, hormones are probably churning, an' then... ** _blammo!_**...” He turns to glance down at Jensen, who has shifted the arm to show half his face. Jared hopes he has this right, but if not...it a nice tease that'll get Jensen to laugh. “...hot Alpha dancing in a club?”

Jensen chuckles deeply with the solid shake of his head. “No. He was hittin' on a Beta at the bar...” He weakly drops his arm, letting it rest by his side, above the blanket. “...and bombing pretty badly.” Jensen shifts his head to look up at Jared as if daring him to keep teasing. “I took pity on him, bought him a drink.”

“...okay— _whatever_...not important.” Jared shakes a hand in mid-air as if to wipe away all that previous information. “Sex and knotting _that_ very night?”

“ _...uh, yes_.” Jensen feels a bit ashamed to admit how easy he had been to mate with, susceptible once plied with enough liquid courage, and the pleasing night-out he'd been having with his good friend. “Then Jeff pursued me 'til I had to return home.”

“Did he leave _with_ you?” Jared nods his head as he takes everything in. “Or did he do that dumb guy thing where they wait a few days, then call your number so they don't appear desperate?”

“... _a few days_?” Jensen laughs outright at the hilarity. “He waited a _whole week_.” This was why he had been stunned to see the dark-haired stranger come off the Mainland boat and ask for his house...like they had been old friends.

“All right, so...” Jared squints his eyes, hoping he can repeat this without forgetting a thing. “...guy you had a pretty satisfying and awesome one night stand with shows up, jumps off the Mainland boat an'...” He throws his hands up to then look down at Jensen for further input. “...wha's the first thought when you see him?”

“...' _who the fuck is this guy?_ ”

Jared snickers as he raises his eyebrows in shock. “...an' the next one?”

“...' _how does this guy know where I live?_ '...”

Jared can now see why things went sour so quickly between this Alpha and Omega. “Instant dislike or gradual build-up?”

Jensen likes how animated Jared is with his explanations...it's quite its own entertainment. “...well, I _did_ hate that he showed up uninvited, then just...” He flips to his right side, bracing off his elbow to rise a bit from the floor. “...he was different in the light of day...more pushy and a little too full of himself.”

“He stayed?”

Jensen shakes his head a tad as he thinks about his answer. “More like he didn't understand how the Mainland boat schedule worked.” He gives an airy snort from his nostrils as he recalls trying to explain this stuff to Jeffrey—a city dweller not accustomed to a backwood's island town. “It's not like the bus or the subway.”

“...now, you see...” Jared gestures with his hand as how obvious this is becoming to him. “...it's clear to me you both read _too much_ into the moment.” He hates sounding like he's not as imperfect as they had been, being older and all, but it's kind of nice to get to grow in the understanding of baser natures. “Both unaware of who you were as people, much less mates.” Jared uses one hand to motion in meaning for Jeffrey, the other for Jensen. “He had been rejected, and you hadn't been looking at all. The Alpha you had sex with shows up, unannounced, you feel obligated to treat him like a good host...could be misconstrued as showing you had feelings for him, and...well, you know what ended up happening.”

Jensen lays back down, lifting the comforter up his body, then turning to lay on his arm as he speaks honestly with Jared, feeling like they've reached a moment in their bond where this is possible. “He had some idea I _might be_ carrying. He hadn't wanted to _not_ have shown to take on some kind of responsibility, if there was a 'pup'.” He makes a sour face at the sad turn of events that happened afterward. “Hated to tell him he was barking up the wrong tree. Not with my issues in the bedroom.”

“well, gosh...tha's even more insightful.” Jared goes back to bracing his left elbow on the floor, turning to face Jensen directly. “An' still...nothing like you an' I at all.” He didn't want to point out the obvious, but he did.

Jensen squints one eye at Jared. “Are you gonna be ' _romantic_ ' again?”

“Maybe. I don't know.” Jared shrugs his shoulder, then looks Jensen up and down, finding it weird how he keeps covering and uncovering himself. It's like he's hot one minute, then cold the next. Or he's shy one minute then he wants to flash Jared...but Jensen is still in his clothing for the day. “I'd actually like to take some of your clothes off. You look so fuckin' uncomfortable.”

 

==&&==&&==&&==  
 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen rolls his eyes at why he hadn't done this earlier; it's probably why he keeps feeling overheated under this goose-down comforter. No wonder Jared loves it so much...Jensen only took it because the material carries Jared's scent and quells his arousal somewhat. “...I am, actually.”

“Sit up, then.” Jared directs the Omega to follow him as he rises. “I'll help.”

Jensen sits upright and Jared starts to untuck the bottom hem of the shirt, while Jensen undoes buttons, both of them peeling the material off, and over, his head. Jensen works on the t-shirt underneath, throwing it onto the pile with his other clothing. He feels a bit self-conscious about his bare chest and dusky erect nipples. He brushes lightly over the soft spattering of chest hair that trails down into the waistband of his jeans and briefs.

“...lie back.” Jared grabs a shoulder joint to instruct Jensen to lay on his back. His eyes drop as he deftly works at getting Jensen out of the thick, worn jeans. He won't be removing the briefs as it's the last barrier Jensen has to keep himself protected. Jared pulls off the denim legs, then he works on his own clothes, shedding his V-neck t-shirt. He feels the wayward hand reaching out to run up his hairy thigh, catching on the dangling drawstring waist and yanking on the string ties. Jared watches as the fingers stretch out the waistband. The pajama bottoms sag off Jared's hips, so he shimmies out of the material until he's also left in his underwear.

Jensen bites down on his bottom lip. His hand crawls up to stretch out the elastic waist of the tight briefs, then traces fingers over the huge bulge beneath with growing knot. He swallows hard, imagining that length, and girth, inside of him. “I knew you'd be impressive, but not _this_...” Jensen almost wants to cry out at the fantasy of the initial pain he'll feel, but he covers it with a clearing of his throat.

Jared's hand covers on the top of Jensen's hand. “...you'll be fine.” He speaks as if he knows from experience. “I've not had a complaint yet.” Jared squeezes the shape of Jensen's fingers.

Jensen tugs his hand back as if burned. “How _many_ have you had?” He averts his gaze, taking a hard swallow to hear the number.

“ _yikes..._ ” Jared knows Jensen is curious, but he'll never tell. “You _actually_ wanna number?”

“No...” Jensen snorts as he rolls his eyes. “...'cuz I'm already jealous of _all_ of them.”

“You needn't be.” Jared likes towering over Jensen, intimidating him with his... _bigness_...in every body part Jensen tries _not_ to stare at. “None of them are here with me. There's only you.” He brushes his hand lightly over Jensen's own hairy thigh, the backs of his fingers caressing the outside shape.

That simple touch echoes up Jensen's inner thigh to his groin. “Is that supposed to boost _my_ confidence?”

“Maybe.” Jared lifts his chin, peering down from under low-lidded eyes toward Jensen. “I won't mate again after you.” He knew this the first time he saw Jensen. “You'll be **_it_** for me.” Jared only knew this right this second.

“Don't say that.” Jensen lightly taps Jared's leg. He can't take the responsibility of seeing such prime Alpha specimen taken off-market. “You're still young...you're _allowed_ to have as many mates as you want to make your pack. I know Jeff had to have mentioned that to you.”

“eh, I've found my ' _one_ '. I'm not searching again.”

“ _...oh, jesus...Jay..._ ” Jensen twists away as Jared sinks down, slowly coming toward him to press his lips against cheek and neck.

“...don't tell me how to feel?” Jared mumbles out on the warm pale skin. “An' don' even try to teach me how to be the Alpha I know I am.” He braces his left hand on the floor near where Jensen has his face turned. He pets the back of his right hand down the elongated neck veins and muscles. “Half the shit Jeff teaches me is his own made-up bullshit. He has no idea who I really am, what I want or what I even need. He never will.” Jared watches how each time he says one more sentence, it gets Jensen to blink and open his eyes, long lashes sweeping his cheeks and eyes staring as if in deep thought. “He's not a very smart man. A smart man wouldn't send you away from the only home you've known. A smart man would never have given up on you or walked away that night.”

“Had it been you...” Jensen slowly twists his head on the pillow, shifting around so he can connect with those darkening hazel eyes above him. “...you'd've chased after me?”

“ _...mmm_ , actually, at the time I wasn't the secure, confident Alpha you see before you.” Jared smooths a hand down his own bare chest, playing with the tufts of dark hair swirling in the middle. “I think I would've gotten to know _you_ first, made sure you knew _me_ before we mated.” He resettles his body to lay on his right side, sidled to Jensen's left side. “You deserve to be treated with better respect.” Jared allows the hand that was once on his own body to lift and slide down Jensen's ribcage, to slip over the flat abdomen. “You Omegas are the reason for Alphas even existing.”

Jensen hitches his breathing because he knows where that hand is going and what it'll find. He prevents it from going further as fingertips dive under the elastic waistband. “After this point, there's no going back...no rewind or do-over...”

“I know what I'm doing, Jen...have a little faith in me...”

Jensen closes his eyes as he nods his head in easy acceptance.

The large hand drops under, tangling in dark blond pubic hair with red-gold highlights, and Jensen's length is palmed. He whimpers, twisting toward Jared. Jared bends low to rest against Jensen's head. His hand not only feels the pulsing throb, but the shock of heat at the start of moisture from self-lubrication. He gulps and tries to deep breathe, feeling a need to be inside that leaking hole, penetrating hard and fast. Instead, Jared inserts a long finger to palpate the warm slickness. Jensen sucks in a breath between clenched teeth as he tries to use an arm to shove Jared away.

“ _...ssshhh...ssshhh...keep still..._ ” Jared nudges until he's pressing near an ear. “...I figure it's been a while since you've been knotted. Let your body take my finger to get familiar, then I'll add another.”

“ _...jared..._ ” The arm Jensen has attempted to raise, rests against Jared's chest wall, hand turning to place fingers against warm skin.

“ _ssshhh..._ ” Jared finds it tough to talk seductively when fingertips tickle up his collar to his neck. “...no talkin' 'less it's dirty _..._ ”

Jensen releases a brief smile, trying not to react too much to the gloriously long digit sliding in and out, curling every so often to massage a blunt nailbed over his prostate. “ _...ohgod... jus' add the second, already..._ ” He lolls his head around, swallowing a groan as he attempts breathing through his nostrils. He wants so badly to curl into a ball and huddle into Jared's chest...just let those fingers do their magic until he's completely numb and can't feel a thing.

“ _...mmm..._ ” Jared wants to lick to taste, but he knows that's too much stimulation, so he suffices with the nudging and nuzzling...while he speaks into an ear or against pliable flesh. “ _..._ you're hot...an' tight...jus' how I like it aroun' my cock...”

“I've never—there's _never_ been many Alphas that I've mated with that come to The Sound...an' I don't prowl mates like I did with Jeff.” Suddenly it's very important Jared knows this if Jensen forgets to mention it later.

Jared thinks it's sweet that Jensen thinks it's imperative he knows this fact. “You don't need to tell me you haven't had many Alphas in your bed.”

“Why? Because I'm picky and strong-willed...not to mention—” Jensen chokes on the ability to speak as his body can't help but react as he rolls toward Jared's chest, arcing his body at the erotic pleasure coursing through him. “— _ohgod...yesyes, yesss...right there...ohgod, please...please...more..._ ”

“...how many you want me to stop at?”

“ _...ehhh, god...try three, then...then I'll want_ ** _you_** _..._ ”

“You sure?”

“ _...jared...please..._ ” Jensen finds it odd to be stuck between hilarity and near orgasm; it's a heady rush to his head. He tentatively touches a hand to Jared's body, unsure what he should be doing.

Jared doesn't know why he wants to smile at the weird contortions to Jensen face, caught between a laugh and a cry of pleasure. “...I don't wanna get deeply inside of you then have you _freak_ on me.”

“I won't. I'm kinda...” Jensen exhales a long breath off a deep sigh. “...always wondered what a bigger cock with a good knot would feel like. The sex toys don't ever do the real ones justice.”

“You have— _toys_?”

Jensen slowly raises his gaze to Jared. “...what else is a lonely island boy supposed to do on a Friday or a Saturday night on his own?”

Jared frowns as his fantasy shatters, having to regroup into another scenario. “I always have you pictured as quite the masturbation expert, using your own fingers to get off. Was I wrong?”

“. _..mmm, god...no...nono..._ ” Jensen stutters out a laugh as he notices how crestfallen Jared looks to knowing this about him. “I got my first knotting dildo as a gag gift.” He turns fully to rest against the wall of Jared's body, feeling like he could relax and just _let go_. “I shied away from it, until I couldn't get enough of my own hand, no matter how many fingers I added.”

Jared clears his throat, a bit nervous about hearing all the new information to build his new fantasy on. “...was it big?”

“Standard, I suppose.” Jensen adjusts his head, face burying in Jared's neck to seek warmth and safety. “I fell asleep with it in. My inexperience had me on an endless loop of— _arousal, knot to come, then rest to feel fullness, arousal, knot to come_.” There's an instant tingle to his body as he feels Jared press light kisses along his skin. “I wore myself down until it simply fell out of me while I was sleeping. I was sore, but god-dammit...I was satisfied.” As he speaks out with a seductive drawl, he feels a sudden rush of coolness...Jared pulling away.

But Jared isn't running. He pushes upright to his knees, sliding his briefs down fast. As Jared lifts his knees off the flooring, Jensen extends his arm out to help take off the rest of the material down to ankles and over feet. Jensen licks his lips as he spins to lay on his left side.

Jared has only known missionary and doggy styles as the initial points of sex. This position is geared more toward when the initial knotting has taken place. “You want me to take you in _that_ position?” He knows which position works best for the cock-size that he has.

“ _...yeah..._ ” Jensen frowns a little, because it's how he's always started in knotting position. And it's the only way he could come when Jeffrey had been in his bed, trying to get him aroused. “...it's the most, uh...potent—the angle or the, uhm...position of my hole.” It's tough to explain why it's the way he wants to do this.

A little reluctantly, Jared situates his body, chest to back, behind Jensen, watching as a left leg is lifted to stretch the crease, displaying the moist opening. “ _...jesus_ , i's like you're made jus' for me...” The sight alone is beautiful to him. The puckered skin is bright pink, looking barely used, but there's a glistening over the flesh that shows how wet the Omega's been for him. There's a light trickling of juices caking the inside of the thighs of what's managed to accidentally escape as Jensen fidgets or moves his body while on his bottom.

Jensen doesn't feel too self-conscious since he knows it's what every Alpha wants to see. “Don't flatter yourself, Alpha...”

“I kinda have to.” Jared leans in a bit to nip at a rounded shoulder, finding the sprinkle of freckles quite adorable. He'd like to lick each one of them. “No other Alpha has aroused you since...well, we won't go there.”

Jensen slides his hand along his body, reaching his hip, he shifts around to grab his left ass cheek to spread himself even wider. “ _...unghhh..._ ” He causes himself to shudder as he feels the small drips of bodily juices slipping down his inner thighs. “ _..._ I think you were right...' _no talking unless it's dirty_ '...”

“...all right, then...” Jared balances on his right elbow, attempting to aim his cocktip for the gaping opening. He yanks Jensen forcibly into his chest, head bowed toward an ear as he playfully snarls. “ _...you want this cock—this knot...Omega?_ ”

“ _...I do, Alpha..._ ” Two can play at this game. Jensen leans into Jared's body, mocking a desperation for his mate that he knows he'll eventually feel once fully aroused. “ _...I want you to fuck me so hard...knot me 'til I'm full of your seed..._ ” He stresses each word he knows will spark something inside of an Alpha's libido.

“ _...you like bein' bred?_ ” Jared understands what Jensen is trying to do, so he agrees to play-act the moment out until they know their feelings border on honesty. “ _...fillin' your hole to burstin'?..._ ”

“... _ohgod...yesss, yesss, please..._ ” Jensen can't help but smirk secretly to himself, but he's starting to feel that these words are what he actually wants to mean. “... _I need you—your cock...your big Alpha cock, deep inside...spilling your seed...down my thighs..._ ”

Jared had been thrusting slow, only rubbing the top of his shaft over the wetness. “ _...I want that too...need it—like breathing._ ” He guides his cock to rest at the gape, sliding his hand to cross his arm around Jensen's chest. With one strong thrust, he's inside Jensen up to his knot.

Jensen nearly falls over, face-down, his body taking the brunt of the shock in the length. “ _...ohgod, ohgod, ohgod..._ ” His hands form into fists at the unexpected fullness he feels...this is so much more than he thought he wanted.

Jared can feel that initial quiet shake of an Omega's body as it tries to adjust to accepting his length, and girth, into their hole. “...wan' me to pull out?” He softens his tone, pressing a kiss to flushed skin.

“ _...no, nono...jus' stay still...lemme—let my body...christ, man..._ ” Jensen leans backward to lay on Jared's chest and half his face. “ _...you're so fuckin' big...but you feel so fuckin' good..._ ” He feels a desperate need to touch his own body, that's never happened before.

“ _...mmm..._ ” Jared slides his face along Jensen's back along his nape, pressing closer. “...an' I'm only to my knot.”

“...wait a bit, huh?” Jensen reaches around to pat Jared's hip. “...if you wanna keep fuckin' me, fine...” His rectum feels tight, immovable...like he can't move an inch or he'll be in pain. He's never had that constant pressure against his prostate that'll send him into orbit. “...but warn me when you're gonna _fully_ enter me. I don't—I might jus'...orgasm right away, or after you pump once or twice.”

“...why don' I jus' knot you now?” Jared hasn't moved once, only shifting around to kiss different spots he finds a collection of freckles and moles on. “....give you what you want?”

“ _yeah-yes..._ you could do that.” Jensen glances behind him at Jared. He wants to joke or tease that it seemed like Jared had wanted to seduce or romance him before he actually fucked him to knot. “...did you think we had all the time in the world to do other stuff—like foreplay...and blow jobs...or rimming...”

Jared feels like Jensen is trying to goad him into some type of argument or a fight, which is weird. But he knows how to curb this before it even begins; he's not Jeffrey. “I can pull out an' start again.” Jared moves, but Jensen has a death-clutch on Jared's backside.

“You pull out of me now, I'll never let you back in.”

“Like you actually have a choice...” Jared snortles out a hard chuckle as he shakes his head, wondering why everything with Jensen has to be such a challenge or a struggle. “...you love me, you jus' don't wanna admit it yet.”

“ _...jared..._ ” It's a cry of his name stuck between exasperation and desperation.

Jared adjust their bodies to start arranging a pillow to place down on the floor, near the side of Jensen's stomach.

“Wha's _this_ for?” Before Jensen can get his answer out, Jared rolls them to land on Jensen's belly where his hips are raised and his ass pushes high in the air. “...but I told you—”

“...an' I don't like instructions on how to fuck...I _know_ my body...you're gonna need to brace yourself or I'll hurt you...an' I don't wanna hurt you— _ever_.” Jared's hands are placed flat to the floor as Jensen keeps close to the flooring with his bottom lifted. Jared kisses the shoulder joint, then the shoulder blade, nuzzling along the nape into the hair. There's also the constant slip-slide of his cock, in and out, again and again. “...gonna speed up an' then I'll slam hard once to enter you fully. I'll stop an' let you feel me.... _but then I'm gonna fuck you senseless, until all I can hear from you are the cries of my name on your lips..._ ”

Jensen knows this is no longer “playing”. “Tha's all well and good, Alpha...but _I_ ** _know_** _my_ body, and I think...”

Jensen never gets to say what he thinks. Jared's left arm slides over his chest, lifting him off the floor and his right arm wraps around Jensen's neck to keep his head turned. Jared leans over to take Jensen's mouth, mashing lips, teeth and tongue. His right hand slides along the face to grapple in the short dirty blond locks. He continues his thrusting as he kisses, one hand steady while the other sooths over a flattened belly to brush against an erect cock. Jared increases his hips tempo, breaking the kiss, but forceful in keeping their heads to smoosh together, breathing a mere inch or two apart. The left hand brushing the cock trails along the underside, pressing into the stem of the shaft to eventually tug and juggle the loose testicles.

Jensen cries out in little spurts at the quickening of his prostate being massaged. He finds a steady rhythm to thrust back into Jared, his knees sliding to further the spread. “ _...oh yeah...fuck yeah...yes-yesss...fuck me, fuck me...knot—gimme your knot..._ ”

Jared's hand slips back across Jensen's neck. “ _...stop...tellin' me...what...to do..._ ” He had already been planning to slip his knot in, but Jensen's whimpering demands make him stretch the fucking out until he almost has Jensen sobbing openly in his arms from the agony. He slows down a bit and then pounds hard against the bare ass, causing Jensen to squeal in a near high-pitch. Jared can feel Jensen wanting to collapse, taking the sheer fullness in, letting the stretched hole rest before Jared thrusts into him again. Jared keeps Jensen upright, tilted forward, able to fully take him even after the rough pounding he had given him. Jensen's thighs start to tremble, the body quaking. Jared knows to slowly lower Jensen, still keeping hold of him with one arm.

The angle of his body changing, there's still a good half-inch more that enters Jensen. Face in the pillow, Jensen adjusts to press his forehead into the plushness. He lifts his arms to place his own hands to the floor. “ _...fuck..._ I feel like I can't breathe...” He fights for breath for that last sentence.

“ _...ssshhh..._ ” Jared pets with one hand as he lovingly instructs Jensen on how to deal with taking his length fully into his body. It's taken him several tries before perfecting a way to please a lover. Most important is the lowering of his tone of voice to a near whisper, then to tenderly speak into an ear while kissing and nuzzling the side of face and neck. “ _...inhale air, exhale it out—steadily pace yourself...it's only your body in shock—trauma...jus' let the feeling simmer to a low boil...._ ” He swallows with a bit of difficulty, fearing that he may have hurt Jensen. “...it's not truly painful, is it?”

“ _...no...uh, nonono..._ i's...achy, but tha's jus' because I haven't—”

Jared kisses Jensen's shoulder blade. “...yeah, got it. I'm not moving 'til I know you're all right...”

“ _...jared...jay..._ ” Jensen sends a hand back over his shoulder, wanting to grab Jared's attention—his focus.

Jared actually takes Jensen's hand, kissing the fingers as he pets the skin. “... _what_? Wha's wrong?”

“...sorry I doubted you...that was—I almost came.” Jensen is completely flabbergasted by how this knotting is unlike anything he's ever participated in, including how much he's allowing Jared...a genuine and true Alpha, to manhandle him in ways he'd attack other Alphas for doing.

“Did you? From jus' my knot fillin' you?”

“ _...yup..._ ”

“ _...cool._ ”

Jensen lets go of Jared's hand, his breathing under control as his body needs to thrust backward. “ _...ohgod...jay...need you..._ ”

“ _...I see, I see...hold on...I got this—got you...jus' let it go, Jen..._ ”

At first, Jared holds onto Jensen's waist, beginning to thrust again, then he slides up the arch of the back, hands holding onto the biceps from under the armpits. He jack hammers in a frantic pace against the pliable mounds and in a short amount of time he's spilling his seed inside the canal. “ _...oh fuck yeah...god, so tight...fuuuck..._ ”

Jensen actually jolts from the initial hot spurts of come, then the final uncontrollable leakage of semen. It's arousing to feel the seed, then sense his own rising orgasm as he expands and contracts his rectum. “ _...yeah-yess...fill me...breed me...I wan' it all..._ ”

“ _oh, fuck, fuck, fuck..._ ” Jared falls forward on top of Jensen, almost crushing him. “ _...jesus christ...you're 'round me so fuckin' tight...can't stop coming..._ ”

Jensen can feel exactly what happens inside of him, can hear Jared grunting and softly growling under breath as he's milked with a wild abandon. “ _...I'm coming-I'm coming...god fuck..._ ” He falls onto the pillow, his own body jerking and quaking as he releases every bit of his own semen, which sends his anal muscles into more fits. He lays flat to the floor, a gloriously heavy weight on him with Jared's face buried in the back of his head.

Jared alternates, every couple of seconds, to bite and nip at the crevice of neck and shoulder, and he gently takes a portion of Jensen's skin in his mouth, gnashing tenderly to leave some kind of indelible mark. “ _...fuckin' mine..._ you are so fuckin' mine...no other can have you like **_I_** can...no one _ever_ will— ** _got it_**?”

“ _...nnnghhh-yes...god, yesss, Alpha..._ ” Jensen doesn't know what to expect but he never thought there'd be more affection given to him after their orgasms. He's still unsettled by how forcefully he came; even what his body did leading up to his release. Jensen had never thought it in a young Alpha to be so tender and loving to his mate. The caressing, the nuzzling, and the finger-combing through his hair to massage his scalp, while kisses are reigned on his naked skin.

Jared secures one arm around Jensen's belly, lifting them both upright, on knees and connected...Jared worships Jensen's body, tending to its delicateness as he cleans off the soiled length and cocktip. Jensen softly chuckles at the tickling sensation, then settles into resting along Jared's body. It was blissful and relaxing to be taken care of, like a treasure. To be thought of as special and rare, that he was worthy of this one part of being Omega—knotting to breed.

==&&==&&==&&==

Using the soft comforter, then dragging over their pillows, Jared had settled them down like they were on a pallet or as if he'd built them a nest of warmth to burrow in to sleep away the hours. They both settle down on their right sides, arms holding tight as they quietly drifted off to sleep.

It's exactly an hour later when Jensen is startled awake. He should've felt cold, but laying on the comforter within the circle of Jared's arms he feels contentment and warmth. He thinks it's odd that Jared hadn't loosened his hold in slumber, because surely Jared's cock had fallen out of him sometime ago. Jensen reaches back to feel...and only finds he and Jared's hips. There's no space between their bodies. He drops his right arm low along the front of his body, not even aware of his still hard length as he uses his fingers to feel under his scrotal sac. It's dry and sticky; as his fingers find what should be his hole, he discovers Jared hasn't fallen out of him. He's inside of him, and Jensen's swollen hole has shrunken around the smaller size of the knot.

Jensen sucks in a quick breath, only slightly concerned. This can't be a bad thing, more like an unhygienic issue. He starts to move and shift, doing what he can to wake Jared. “ _...jay...jay...c'mon, man...Jared, hey..._ ”

Jared isn't aware he's still inside Jensen or that the sphincter has swollen shut around his knot. He's semi-hard, filling with semen; he's been thrusting in a dream or a fantasy of fucking Jensen all night long. Jared doesn't realize he's stimulating his mate's own arousal and now, as he wakes, he finds himself on his back, Jensen upright above him, straddling hips. “Wha—? Already?...god, you're fuckin' insatiable.”

“ _...jay—yo, jay..._ we never ** _un_** knotted...”

“ ** _...huh?!_** ” Jared wakens in shock, rising to his elbows. His face contorts as he feels Jensen's body move—the anal walls clenching him in waves. He's not fully hard, but he's about to be in no seconds flat. “...wha-? But shouldn't we have—?”

“No, we didn't. And I'm not sure if it's an actual rule or—what...but I can't control this need my body has for you... _heyhey_.”

Jared almost rolls eyes in the back of his head from the weirdness of waking to full on arousal straight into knotting.

Jensen holds the sides of that sweet, stupid face in his palms. “ _...stay with me, please..._ ” He dips to kiss, then merges their brows. “I feel like this'll be another powerful one. I'll do most of the moving, if you...”

“ ** _...the hell you will!_** ” Jared shakes awake, taking Jensen into his hold to flip him onto his back with a soft grunt and growl.

Jensen groans out a scratchy howl as he arcs from the shift in their bodies and how much deeper the cock slides into him. He braces his hands above him on Jared's muscular chest. “ _...ohfuck!..._ I think I came...”

They both glance down between their bodies at Jensen's cock, rock hard and stiff again the dark curls and flat pelvic bone. There's a dime-sized pool of milky liquid.

Jared smirks, bending low to kiss Jensen's cheek, keeping their faces close. “You haven't been masturbating regularly, either?” He can tell from the color and density that Jensen has been staving himself for long periods of time, where he made his semen more thick and concentrated.

Jensen flashes his wide green eyes at Jared, then looks away bashfully. “I've been afraid to touch myself.” He spreads his hands to cup Jared's sides, trailing down to hold the waist. “My fantasies of you...” Jensen drops his eyes again, fingers tracing over the hard wall of structured abs. “...sufficed enough to make me come like I needed—without the guilt and shame...or the loneliness of not really having you.”

“ _...jesus..._ ” Jared kisses to nudge Jensen's cheek. “...tell me your fantasies, I'll share mine...”

“...now?”

“no...later, when we're out of ideas.” Jared rises to move pillows again. The comforter is back under them like a soft cushion, and he taps Jensen's side to get him to lift his hips and backside. Jared stuffs a pillow under as Jensen unlocks his ankles to readjust his legs. There's more length hitting his second sweet-spot and now the knot's shape is even with his prostate. “ _...god..._ even on the inside, you're perfect for me...” He stares down at Jensen's averted face, hands sculpting the gorgeous body beneath him. “I'm not trying to shame you...it's so damn true, it scares me, Jen...”

Jensen shoves at Jared. “ _You_? _Scared_?...right.” It's as he looks away that Jared plops his chest on Jensen, staring eye to eye. “You're too close to me, Alpha.” He always feels a sense of shyness when he knows someone stares at him for too long. “You make me feel self-conscious.”

Jared understands this action as someone who has some battles with low self-esteem. He wants Jensen to know they aren't that different, though their status might be. “I wasn't born with these looks, you know. I kind had to grow into them. I've only been this way since I turned 21-22. I had a long hard road as one silly-ass gangly floppy eared 'cub'.”

“ _...aww..._ ” This admission gets Jensen to turn his head, looking up to reach out and touch the truly breathing-taking features. “...I'd've liked to have met you before then.” He rubs his thumbs over Jared's lips. “I'd've tried to be your friend.”

Jared smiles wide, moisture filling his eyes. “ _Really_?” He clears his throat as his voice cracks.

Jensen swallows hard as he leans forward to press a kiss on those perfect lips. He pulls back, licking his own as he feels the kinetic vibration. “ _...god..._ ” He reaches up to cup a hand around the lower part of his face, feeling the strange tickle. “...how could that be _more_ potent than kissing you normally?”

“ _...mmm_ , probably 'cuz my cock is inside you” To make his point known, Jared steadies the rhythm to a comforting pace. “...an' I'm thrustin' again.”

“ _oh...ohyeah..._ ” Jensen teases as he startles and glances down to see that it's so very true. “...well, would you look at that...” He hooks an arm around Jared's neck, not caring how close in proximity they are now. He pets down Jared's cheek, tilting up to kiss again, each time harder and longer.

“...this feels good...”

“...mmm-hmm, you feel great...”

“...awesome...'cuz I'm gonna speed it up.”

“...wish you would...my little orgasm wasn't enough...”

“...you're gonna come longer an' harder for me...” Jared sounds like he's adamant he knows this will happen, or else.

Jensen nods his head in agreement, nudging his nose against Jared's face. “I'll do whatever you want as long as this cock an' knot are only to be used at _my_ discretion.”

“Oh?” Jared releases a light laugh, raising one eyebrow in wild wonder. “You think they're _yours_ now?”

Jensen can't help but laugh as he feels the jiggle of Jared's belly against his own; it's kind of contagious...this laughing thing. “I figure I almost got your heart, why not take the whole god-damn package it's wrapped in.”

“well, well, well...” Jared slides his cheek against Jensen's, then dips low to nibble along neck and shoulder bone. “...look who got a touch of the Romantic in him.”

“ _...uh-huh..._ you have fucked me good an' proper...in another 2 weeks, I'll have us looking like twins.”

“ _hehehe...god-damn...look at you_.” Jared rubs a hand down Jensen's face, amazed by the sudden change and shift in Jensen's features. “What did I do to make you beam a smile that beautiful an' bright?”

“I heard it somewhere that you might love me...it kinda got stuck in my head.” Jensen leans into Jared's touch, closing his eyes. “...a confession like that makes a lonely island guy like me very, very happy.”

“ _Me_? **_I_** make you happy?” Jared touches his own chest, then he reaches up to lovingly caress Jensen's face, fingers tracing down to outline lush lips that are licked wet. “Not my cock and knot being so deep in you, neither of us can tell where I end and you begin? Or is it...where you end and I begin?”

Jensen laughs, looking away as a hand wipes over the side of his eyes. “ _...shut up._ ” He mashes a hand as Jared tries to give him sloppy, wet kisses.

Jared notices how Jensen's face is becoming blotchy, and his eye won't stop watering. “ _awww...Jen_...i's okay to be overwhelmed...sad, then happy...depressed and tortured right into blissful peace...” He tucks an arm under Jensen, hefting him off the floor as he sits his ass back on his calves, holding Jensen high along his frame.

Jensen straddles proudly above, quickly wiping at each eye as he sniffles. “...I hate crying...”

“I don't mind.”

“It's a sign of weakness.”

“It's an emotion you need to let out. I _don't_ mind, Jensen.” Jared peers up at Jensen, smiling at him. “You look good above me like this...” He leans up to kiss under the chin, along jaw. “I like it when you're being exactly what Jeff hates.” They share a laugh, Jared reaching up to help wipe moisture off Jensen's skin that escaped him. “...though I won't be allowing you to overpower me—gain the kind of control you had over Jeff...I don't want you to lose that unrelenting sense of your strong self.” His hazel eyes are determined to show that he has an ability to “see” Jensen for who he wants to be as an Omega, how he really wants to be like as a mate to his Alpha. “I _am_ Alpha and I _do_ run this pack—my pack...our pack...I'm not going to be your Master or leader...I'm your equal.” Jared notices that he's hit the right spark in Jensen hat makes this a much better mating for him, for them both. “We give an' we take...we share in the process. I'll admit to some inexperience, so yes...I'm gonna fail or suck massively, but I'm gonna do my damnedest to do my best.” He shuts his eyes as he feels Jensen caress over his features, one by one, then combs back his hair. “I take care of you, you take care of me. Mutual respect and loyalty.” Jared smirks as he knows with these words he's caught Jensen exactly where he wants him. “I do realize you're older...so I'm gonna ask a lot of questions. Please be patient with me. I'm liable to annoy the shit outta you with my 20 questions.”

Jensen chuckles, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck to cradle his head to his chest. “...you gonna write this all down for me?” He closes his eyes, feeling a sense of peace encapsulated entirely in this Alpha's keeping. “Or do I hafta remember it all right this minute?”

Jared draws away to glance up, both eyebrows raised in shock. “...you _want_ to be with me? Be my mate? My Omega?”

“eh...” Jensen shrugs in nonchalance, though he does feel a tingle beginning in his body of knowing how much this will meet with Jared's approval. But he won't go without a bit of a struggle. “...if you're willin' to have me, the way I am. I guess I'll have to ' _have_ ' you back.”

“ _...ohgod..._ ” Jared is actually stunned by the acceptance. He buries his face away in Jensen's neck. “ _...oh god..._ I thought I'd have to talk your ear off to get you to—”

Jensen cups Jared's neck, pulling him forward to dip down and take Jared's wandering lips under his. He tilts his head to sink deeper, munch harder as he begins to ride the stiff cock inside him. Even as he kisses, he moans into Jared's mouth, Jared sliding hands up his spine to tangle in the back of his hair, then lock on shoulders as he pounds into Jensen's hole relentlessly.

Jensen leans them backward, more and more, until Jared's laying down and Jensen's poised above him, palms braced on his chest. Jensen closes his eyes as he rolls his hips, his cock flopping against his body and Jared's. He slides hands down his chest to settle about his waist, then moves to take his own length in hand.

Jared bites down on his lips to stem his want to beg. “...make yourself come for me...”

“...I will...I'm way ahead of you...” Jensen pushes his knees into the flooring, lifting his bottom high in the air. “...do your worst, Alpha...”

Jared grabs onto Jensen's thighs as he lifts his hips and just jack hammers in a mad-frenzy into Jensen's body. Jensen braces his right palm on the floor, left hand steadily stroking as he effortlessly works his anal muscles.

It starts again in that symbiotic chain reaction of Alpha arousing Omega. Omega working his canal around Alpha's cock. Alpha undulating and crying out with a heavy growl as he's continuously milked to one orgasm after another. Alpha eventually spurts out a huge load of his seed, coating the sensitive walls and Omega feels every last drop as he jerks himself to not one, or two, but four orgasms, continually thrusting down to ride out his pleasure. Omega moans and jolts from the fullness the large amounts of semen he knows rest inside his body. Omega is weak enough to fall forward, cradled by Alpha as they lay covered in sweat and semen, blissed out and finally at peace, minds heading toward sleep and what to dream instead of the life and future they had just agreed to mere minutes ago.

==&&==&&==&&==

Jeffrey's in his office, laptop on his desk, furiously typing away whatever he had been writing on the white legal pad yesterday afternoon. There's low lighting in the room and the glow from the monitor clouds his vision to see what's sitting right in front of him. He slides fingers along his nose to pinch away his headache, momentarily lifting his bifocals off.

The second they land back on his nose, a voice calls out...

“... ** _I want him_**...an' I'm going to be with him whether you want me to be or not...”

Jeffrey had shot back in his chair the very minute he heard the “ _I want him..._ ” part, hand on his heart for the rest. “Jesus christ, **_kid_** —” But as he closes his laptop, turning on his desk lamp, he notices that the person _isn't_ Jared. It's _Jensen_...wearing Jared's bed clothes: a deep V-neck t-shirt with drawstring flannel pajama bottoms. Jeffrey takes off his bifocals, now that he can focus farther away in better lighting. “So...he _convinced_ you?” He knows what took place behind closed [ _locked?_ ] doors; he had been able to scent the sex...had been able to hear the telltale sounds of some seriously powerful [ _painful?_ ] knotting through the silence of the old walls.

“He didn't _have_ to, but...” Jensen bites the inside of his cheek to contain his want to explain further; he squirms around in the chair because he can still feel the sensation of being full inside his body. “...what he did...helped sway me to his side.”

Jeffrey nods his head, zeroing his gaze on Jensen. There's a different confidence, and a new-found set of those broad shoulders. “You _aren't_ leaving Friday, are you?”

“No.” Jensen doesn't even shake his head for emphasis. He simply stares with a determination to make his point understood.

“...an' now you want **_me_** to leave on Friday?” He knew it. Jeffrey knew that things would flip on a dime the minute Jensen had a new choice to make for his future. Damn that young Alpha for actually doing what _he_ couldn't.

“No.”

Jeffrey is stunned, but doubtful Jensen is serious. “What?”

Jensen might have his own negative opinion of Jeffrey but he _does_ feel awful for the situation he had placed the Alpha in, which he couldn't get out of once everything was in motion. “Stay. I gave you this place, free and clear of anything that would occur after we went sour. It's yours to have for your new pack.” Jensen had finally been capable of realizing why he had been so eager to bolt off Lejos Sound, so willing to take _any_ offer to leave. It wasn't the island he wanted to leave, it was this tainted house, no longer the sweet, innocent home of his youth. Too many bad memories cluttered the rooms over the last three years.

“Jen, I...” Jeffrey is struck speechless, not sure Jensen is in his right mind. “...where the hell will you go?”

Jensen smiles, looking away out the huge windows. He knows what's out there even when it's dark. “Jay's been eyeballing this place...” He has to laugh out loud, because the irony is painful to admit. “The, uh...the house used to be the Lejos Bed & Breakfast. Owned and operated for sixty-some years by the Brandt family...the last of which was Angela Brandt—Miss Angie to the locals.” Jensen clears his throat, fidgeting in the chair. The memories flowing through him are too bittersweet; he could cry from how good and warm they make him feel. “...god, loved that house when I was little. I can recall, coming off the boat from school on Mainland...I'd smell Miss Angie's cooking from the docks.” He shook his head somberly. “She never asked me to pay her a cent whenever she fed me...always gave me the first taste of her desserts, straight out of the oven—pies, cakes, pastries...you name it.” Jensen pauses, blinking slow to steady his body from showing his real feelings to Jeffrey. “It _is_ time for me to leave, but not to move away. I was stupid to jump at your offer, thinking it was my _only_ option.”

Jeffrey has placed his elbows on the armrests, folding his hand in a steepled formation. He peers over at Jensen, narrowing his eyes. “What do you want from me?” He knows there must be _something_.

“The same as you would've done for me had I gone off to live in your house.”

Jeffrey isn't sure what that actually means. So he takes a guess, “...you want me to buy the Bed & Breakfast, then pay you an allowance...like I condone what you and Jared are doing, carrying on right in front of me?” He sits forward in the chair, leaning on the desk surface. “Do you know what that would do—what that will look like to my pack?” He softly slams his fist down in aggravation.

Jensen lets out a sad smile, bowing his head—and there **_it_** was... _the proof needed to know Jared had been right_. Jensen wouldn't ever be considered a member of Jeffrey's pack the minute he's off The Sound and out of the Alpha's hair. “...well, I do have another offer...” He coughs into a hand, keeping a silly grin to himself. He has the Alpha exactly where he wants him.

Jeffrey rolls his eyes, trying to be patient and wait for Jensen to make his last offer. “...what is it this time?”

“...let me go.” _Wow..._ Jensen was startled by how easy that was to say, how good it felt to admit out loud. “Wash your hands of me and let me go to be with him—mateless and ready to start a new life. I think we're mature enough to live in the same town, here in Lejos...you'll hardly see me anyway. A new pack will keep you busy enough. Jared and I will be keeping to ourselves...we won't bother you, or your pack. We'll both be able to move on...”

“ _...like we never even happened..._ ” Jeffrey mumbles out, not knowing why saying this upsets him as much as it does.

“Jeff...you know it's what you really want.” Jensen shrugs with shoulders and his hands raise slightly in the air. “Every little string you keep attached to yourself is yet another past pack issue to deal with. Cut ties now...let another Alpha deal with me...” _...the way you can't..._ Jensen keeps that last bit to himself.

“...an' that happens to be _Jared_?” Jeffrey sneers as he weakly sits back in his cushioned chair.

“...yes...” Jensen doesn't know why he hates the way Jeffrey belittles Jared with just that one comment, but he's wanting to defend his new mate. “...because you know I can make this situation much worse than it is for you.” He swallows the taste of bile in his throat, trying not to be that same spiteful Omega he has been to Jeffrey. “Having a low sperm count as lead Alpha has got to be...” Jensen attempts to not get as angry as he has a right to. “Understand this much... _my_ problems weren't yours to solve. I simply aggravated _yours_ more. You could be right...maybe all you _do_ need is a new slate...a new pack of younger, healthier, more appealing pack members that can stimulate and arouse you like I haven't been able to...”

“...Jared knows _nothing_ of this?” Jeffrey wants to make sure Jensen has kept his promise to him.

“Only my own issues...” Jensen nods his head, smirking with the secret knowledge that as an Alpha Jeffrey has some deficiencies he's not willing to admit to or accept willingly, only place the burdens on his mates' shoulders to deal with. He's not going to be that subservient anymore. “...which doesn't seem to be an ' _issue_ ' much anymore...” Jensen won't boast, but he is a little proud that he's let Jared in, and he has no regrets about looking forward to a future with a younger Alpha.

“...so...he's your ' _one_ '?”

“I don't know.” Jensen is as honest as he feels like being. He doesn't want to jump the gun like he did before with Jeffrey. “...but he's an Alpha I don't cringe at...or want to upchuck on...so that's an improvement.”

Jeffrey narrows his eyes sharply on Jensen. “...you won't even tell me what you two did since I last saw you?” He's not sure why he wants a blow-by-blow detail; he is irrationally curious simply because...it's in his Alpha nature.

“No.” Jensen is being very succinct with that refusal. “Tha's between him and I. And...” He averts his head to smile at a spot on the wall. “...he has successfully convinced me that I would be an idiot to not want him in my life.” Jensen bows chin to chest, feeling his heart race at the feelings churning through him. “At least give that sweet, dumb kid a chance to keep proving himself worthy...” Jared doesn't have to keep doing anything; he already has proved very worthy to an unwavering degree.

“...god, you're good.” Jeffrey can't help but smirk as he shakes his head. “That shit-eating grin would have anybody else assured that you're not lying...but not me.” He lifts his chin with some pride. “You love him. You know you have from the start.”

“Can you blame me?” Jensen slightly shrugs one shoulder, staring down Jeffrey. “He's a young...beautiful, and extremely passionate Alpha, in his prime...and _I want him_.” _And...he wants me_. He's unafraid of admitting those plain facts.

“...jesus, do you two deserve one another...”

“Good. I'm happy you think so.” Jensen pushes out of the chair to stand. “I have your word, as an Alpha, I'm free to pursue...”

“ _...yes...yes, jesus..._ ** _go!_**...” Jeffrey swipes his hand in the air to shoo Jensen away, which looks funny from the vantage point of his desk, because Jensen was heading toward the double doors anyway. “...but—my apologies...I may have been rash in forcing you to hide yourself away, like you're the one _solely_ responsible for what happened.”

“ _...hey..._ ” Jensen turns from one of the doors, hand on the knob as he twists it in his grasp. “...maybe you'll hit a lucky streak, an' one of these pack members will be your true mate, the one who has the ' _touch_ ' that brings you the litter you always wanted. Hell...why not try them all, like a crap shoot.” He means it as a personal jab, but he sees that Jeffrey no longer wants to verbally joust with him. He'll try to be diplomatic since Jeffrey has agreed to let him go. “...just forget about your problem...stop stressing on it...maybe that'll be the moment you're most fertile...” Jensen had opened the paneling, but then went back to closing it a little so no one else could hear what he said.

“And you?” Jeffrey thinks he has one last verbal parry toward Jensen. “With a young and virile Alpha to warm your bed every night? Think you'll carry soon?”

 _ahhh..._ Jensen feels a little twinge of pleasure that Jeffrey takes a final jab at him. “eheheh...I told you...tha's our business, not yours anymore. But, please...come visit us, bring your new mates and your 'pups', whenever you start having them. We'll bar-b-que...have a pool party— _something_.” He doubts very much that the Alpha will take him up on his offer, but at least he tried.

“Be happy, Jen. You deserve it.”

It's moot for Jeffrey to say stuff like this now, since he's been trying to bite at Jensen for far too long. “...eh, I finally think I will, Jeff. Thanks for...well, just ' _thanks_ '.” Jensen nods his head, quietly exiting the same way he came in. He tries not to bounce giddily off his feet as he strolls back to Jared's bedroom. He closes the door, locking the mechanism, turning from the doorway to catch wide and curious hazel eyes staring at him.

“Well...?”

Jensen hangs his head, biting at his top lip to hold back his excitement. He has to play this off as if he failed; he knows it'll wiggle at Jared's good graces, but it's a helluva fun ride to watch the broad shift of emotions. Jensen's finding he likes this about his mate... _his Alpha_. As he nears the bed, he lifts a knee to climb onto the mattress and he sinks down into the new, clean puffy comforter.

Jared sits upright, sidling close as he holds out a hand for Jensen to grab. “I'll start packing my bags today. We'll both leave for Mainland on Friday.”

Jensen feels awful because Jared genuinely looks heartbroken for him. He crawls over to lay against Jared's strong chest wall, loving this heady sensation of resting in his Alpha's hold—kept safe and sound, warmth to almost-burning. He sandwiches Jared's hand between both of his, then looks up with half of a smile on his face. “...good, 'cuz then I'll make a call to the Realtor, and I'll see how much it'll take to get Miss Angie's house off the market...see if we can't cut a good deal and speed up the process, move in by the weekend or beginning of next week...” He knows that by the way he's talking Jared will get the idea that everything is better than he expected it to be.

Being played so eloquently, Jared can't trust Jensen in that instant. “You serious?” He's already got half of a smirk on his lips forming.

Jensen nods his head, still biting his lips as he smiles. “...sorry...” He pets over Jared's body. “I didn't lie to you, I just withheld the truth...a little.”

Jared starts poking at Jensen sides. “ ** _You asshole!_** ” Now he starts to tickle and he's wrestling to pin Jensen to the bed. “...you know how worried I was...how I thought Jeff would bite your head clean off your neck, then come punch me in the chest so hard he'd rip my heart right out of my body.” Jared pulls away to massage over his heart.

“ _...awww...poor baby..._ did I scare you?”

“You know you did, **_you jerk!_** ” Jared pushes at Jensen, who keeps trying to caress him, as he slinks to lean on pillows and headboard, crossing his arms to pout like a child. “...not sure I like you anymore.”

“...mmm, yeah...four hours in my ass makes me doubt you like me too.” Jensen laughs as Jared tries to kick at him from under the covers. He lays down on the leg, consequently laying on Jared in a diagonal position. “Jeff was surprisingly supportive once I told him he wouldn't have to buy us a house.”

Jared snorts out a snicker, scrunching his nose. “ _sheesh..._ you actually started off with that offer?” That was a joke they had created between them to think about teasing Jeffrey mercilessly

“Leverage...my young Alpha...never play with the cards you're dealt with. Bluff your way, until you get them where you want them.”

Jared lifts an eyebrow. “He seems okay with us living on The Sound?”

Jensen blinks slow, running his hand up the shape of Jared's leg. He knows Jared still holds respect for his elder Alpha, fearing his wrath. “He doesn't hate you, Jared. _Me_?...we'll never know.” Jensen makes a sad face at a thought. “I'm not even sure he felt any love for me...but I know he cared.”

“Tha's no way to live...” Shaking his head, Jared crawls from under the covers to slink along, laying against his new mate. “...you're right...” He picks at Jensen's choice of attire; they look a lot like his own clothes. “...pretty soon, we'll start to dress alike.”

“We seem to have the same tastes.” Jensen stares down at how loose but comfy the clothing is. “I like big and bulky when I'm sleeping. I might keep raiding your closet and drawers.”

“Please do. What's mine is yours.”

“oh...and I decided he wasn't deserving of knowing exactly what we did.” Jensen wrinkles his brow in deep thought as he remembers that way Jeffrey had gazed intently at him. “But I think he already knew.”

“I would say so...” Jared gives a light laugh as he looks down at Jensen then back to his face. “...have you _seen_ the way you look?” He reaches out to barely touch a cheek before Jensen draws backward.

“What?” Jensen touches his face, looking down at his body. “I put on clothes...though I'm not wearing underwear.”

“Go look at yourself in the mirror. Use the one in the bathroom...behind the door or above the sink.”

Jensen scrambles off the mattress, walk-running into the halogen lit bath. “ ** _...jesus-fucking-christ!... I look like I've been ravaged by some savage beast...why didn't you tell me to comb my fuckin' hair...an' not to wear this damn deep of a V-neck?!...he could see every fuckin' bite...scratch...and hickey you left on me...jesus, Jared!_** ” He switches off the bright light, frustratingly undressing out of t-shirt and bottom pajama pants. “I sat there like some prissy know-it-all Omega, looking like some cheap whore...” He crawls beneath the blankets to lay down, giving Jared a side-eye glance as he laughs. “ ** _It's not funny!_**...don't make fun of me...” Jensen softly punches at Jared's biceps and shoulder joint. “...do you fuckin' know how hard it's been to maintain the control I _do_ have over Jeff? Christ...now he probably thinks I'm nothing but a good-for-nothing knotslut.”

“He thinks no such thing!” Jared tries to kiss it better for Jensen but the Omega won't let him near to snuggle or cuddle. This just makes Jared laugh even harder, and Jensen eventually can't _not_ join in because that kind of all-over body laughter Jared does is damn-near addictive, hard to ignore and mighty contagious. He realizes how weakened Jared is during these times so he knows he can playfully wrestle without it turning into anything more than just a moment before they go to sleep. Jensen pounces like he's going to take a chunk out of Jared's throat, but he manages to just lay there and huddle into the strong arms embracing him close and the warmth of the neck he's buried in invites him to release every bit of tension he usually feels at an intimate time like this.

What he does to Jared all those other times he's weak, Jensen will never admit to because that's between he and Jared... It's no surprise that Jared always plays the willing prey to Jensen's predatory ways.

 

 **...the end**


End file.
